Finally Got You
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Eusine finally encounters Suicune, forcefully in ropes. Throughout, he reveals how much of a deranged, creepy fanboy of Suicune he really is. M for FORCED Pokephilia and other things...


**I Finally Got You**

**Confound dem Mastabawls! I've decided to write about Suicune again and that crazy fanboy of his, Eusine. M for (FORCED) Pokephilia. **

* * *

"Ah hah hah~" A laugh spread throughout the empty, dark room in the Burned Tower. The place, locked shut to prevent people from coming inside. It was night outside, so no one would be coming in, anyway. They would be asleep. Inside the den were only two; a tall man with brown hair and a cape; Eusine. He was the one who cackled the laugh that spread throughout the den. Down below the first floor, he was, as he walked back and forth pondering on what to do; what to do with the second one inside the tower with him, a big, blue wolf with diamond patterns and long, flowing purple hair; the Legendary Beast that Eusine practically came over; Suicune. It had been Eusine's dream for nearly 10 years to meet with the dog, but he would always run away before Eusine could even come close; Lyra and Ethan can relate, too. Finally, tonight, Eusine was finally close to the beast, but it's not what you think, Suicune **DID NOT **come to meet this guy willingly.

In fact, Suicune was there. Bounded. In ropes. Ropes that made him stand upright with forelegs and hindlegs tied together. The tight ropes were hell on his skin, the tightness of the ropes being unbreakable by his strength. "These must be special ropes," He thought, as no regular ropes could possibly hold a Legendary like this. He stared dead at the man who bounded him, glaring at him with the angriest and blood-thirtsy eyes he's ever laid on someone. His growling was murmurs from the rope across his mouth. After what seemed like a century, Eusine stopped walking back and forth and turned to the roped dog.

"Eh hee, hee, hee~ My plan of tricking you to come here was SO golden! Pretending that I was the young lad Ethan and asking you to come here alone, oh, so rich, why didn't I think of it earlier?" He chuckled and continued talking. "I guess he is the one that peaks your interest, no? Lucky, lucky him, to be admired by the mystical being that is you, Suicune." Suicune looked down on the floor; How he wished the boy was here right now to save him. He knew that only him had a strong enough heart to do that, which is why he admires him. Eusine caught his attention again when he saw how closer he was to him.

Eusine began rubbing his face softly with his hand. Suicune glanced at him with a look of pure protest. "Ahh, Suicune, you're sooo stubborn. But don't worry, I'll make you feel good, _reeeal _good, eh hee hee hee..." The laugh was screechy and a bit creepy. Eusine then began to softly stroke his body, the soft fur of the wolf heaven to his hands. "Ahh, your fur, so soft. If it were a coat, it would sell for millions..." He slid his hand down lower and lower of Suicune's body. "...?" Suicune's eyes shot up and he flicked his head up; Eusine had touched a certain part of him when his hand was low enough; his dick.

Eusine grinned with a slight blush and he grasped his hand on the dog's member. "Mmm, so big. I knew there was more to you than looks, Suicune..." Suicune stared down in embarrassment. His private part, being forcefully revealed by this crazy stranger. If anything, he would rather have shown it to... "Rrrph?" He groaned in the ropes as he felt the psycho's hand began stroking his cock. "Oh, I never thought that I would be able to do this." Suicune is a Legendary, he could just break away with some random move, you're probably wondering. While he can't use his own strength, his own powers could certainly break the ropes, but if he had any funny ideas of escaping, Eusine promised someone will suffer drastically, and Suicune has a pretty good idea on who that somebody is, so he has to cope with this till the very end.

"..." He closed his eyes tightly and struggled as he tried to withstand the rough handjob he was getting. Eusine furiously moved his hand that was getting soaked in Suicune's liquids. "Do you like this? I think you do." "... " Suicune glared at the man; there was no way he could enjoy something like this. "Nnngh..." He groaned deeply in the ropes covering his mouth; he was going to release soon. "Oh, I see you are going to cum, soon." To quicken this, Eusine brought his mouth to Suicune's member and began to wrap his tongue around it. Suicune jerked up from the man's slimy tongue on his sensitive part. "Nnn..." He groaned as the man continuously moved his head sucking on the thing, having a slight blush on his face and moaning slightly as he did. "!" Suicune sucked in his stomach as he released his cum inside of Eusine's mouth, surprising the man, but he still happily took as much as he could in his mouth.

"Haa..." Eusine lapped up and swallowed as much cum as he could, even licking some of his fingers with a grim smirk on his face. Suicune looked away from him. Oh, if he could get out these ropes, he would so... "Your cum, so yummy. It made me get so hard." "...?" Suicune looked down at Eusine and looked right back; the man had a boner sticking out his pants. "Hee, hee, hee, now it's your turn to please me." Eusine untied the rope around Suicune's mouth, letting him gasp out. Then he quickly wrapped that same rope around his neck, holding a long end of the rope. "Incase you try anything funny." "Grrr..." Suicune growled at the man with pure irate and angst, oh how much he wanted to rip his head off.

Smiling, Eusine slowly pulled down his pants to reveal his erect penis sticking out the boxers. "You see? You made me get this." He rubbed his boner against Suicune's leg, making me yelp in disgust. "Hm, hm, hm, you're so tall when you're not on all fours, how will you... ooh, I know!" Eusine stood on top of a boulder so his dick can right infront of Suicune's mouth. Suicune turned his head away to prevent looking at the vulgar site. Eusine pouted. "Nyuh, uh, uh~" He pulled the rope tied to Suicune's neck hardly. "Grah!" He chocked from the tight pull around his neck. He automatically turned his head back, only for his mouth to be greeted by the deranged man's cock. "?" His eyes shot up full of shock and horror as he nearly chocked on the man's member deep inside his throat. "AH HAH HAH! This feels so good, this feels good, indeed, Suiiiicune!" A huge, nightmarish smile that almost matched Gengar's spreaded across Eusine's face, striking even more fear in Suicune.

Eusine grabbed the crystal thing on Suicune's head to force his head down to take in his cock even more. "Oh, oh~" He moaned in pleasure from the long, rough tongue of Suicune's wrapping around his dick. Suicune closed his eyes; he just couldn't stand looking at himself do this. "Ah, ah shiii, I'm cumming!" "!" A blast of cum shot in Suicune's mouth, Eusine making sure he gets all the cum inside of his mouth. "Yes, drink it all~" Suicune coughed up most of it while some still got down his mouth. His mouth was now a mess of saliva and cum, which made the deranged man even more excited. "Hmm, hmm, hmm~ I think now it's time for the best part~" Eusine stepped to the back of Suicune and positioned his cock pressed against Suicune's asshole. "Coo, Coo!" Suicune was completely horrified at this point, and of instinct, he blasted a ball of water at Eusine, sending him crashing into a pile pf rocks.

"..." He gulped at the realization of what he just did, especially seeing how enraged Eusine was when he got back up, so angry, he was actually smiling, a derange-killer kind of smile. **"BAD,BAD CHOICE~~~~, AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" **From his pocket, he pulled out a giant blade with a very sharp edge. "Nyeheeheeeheee! Now I'll get you, and then the boy!" He charged at Suicune, stretching the wildest and most frightening smile while crackling. Suicune closed his eyes, tears running down his face as he expected his painful, bloody death.

***SLICE*** The whole room went quiet. The crackling stop, the tears stopped, everything stopped. The knife landed on the floor, making a splash in the pool of red accompanied by Eusine. "...?" Suicune... was alive, Eusine, however, was **dead**. His body was on the floor, his body covered in blood with a gigantic slice wound on his back. His eyes were giant and soulless, still having that huge smile on his face. "Who could've..." is what Suicune was thinking until he looked up.

Standing infront of him was a boy with black hair in a cap, golden eyes, and a red jacket, accompanied by two large beasts like himself; Raikou, Entei, and of course; Ethan. All 3 looked at Suicune. Suicune looked back at them, eyes as wide as ever. "Suicune... are you okay?" Raikou and Entei slashed the ropes bounding Suicune while Ethan simply stepped closer. Ethan at the other two smiled at him. "Sorry I'm late, pal." "..." Suicune smiled and glomped the boy as tears rolled down his face, licking the boy who saved his life just on time. "Ah hah hah, d-dude, come on!" He then huddled his two buddies, who also gave him a lick. Ethan stood up and petted him. "Entei and Raikou... they got me because they had a feeling something was wrong. Thank god they did, or you would have probably been... I'm sorry." "Coo!" Suicune and the others cuddled up against Ethan. As Suicune thought, this boy had very strong will and a really big heart, a trainer he definitely admires.

The four looked at Eusine, the dogs snarling and glaring at him. Ethan stared coldly at him. "Sick asshole." Suicune was still a bit injured from the burning marks the ropes left and he could barely stand on his legs. "Entei, carry Suicune, please. We need to get him to a Pokemon Center, away from this place, away from this... man." "Hmmm..." Entei slowly nodded and carried the lighter and shorter dog on his back. Speaking through telepathy, he said, "Thank you, all. You three saved my life." Entei shook his head. "Nah, nah, nah, it's Ethan you should personally thank, but whatever, no problem!" Raikou agreed. "Yeah, yeah, thank ALL of us!" The three chuckled. Ethan stared up at the top of the tower, staring at the dark, dark sky from the non-ceiling building. "Alright, let's go! And Suicune... please be more careful, okay?" "Coo!" He let out a happy cry as the four were out the dark, depressing place, the psychotic monster left to lay in a well-deserved unpeaceful eternal slumber.

* * *

**If you want to shoot me, go right ahead. Did you expect that little twist at the end? There's no way in hell I would Suicune die like that, I love him too much for that to happen! I have nothing against Eusine, I just wrote this because I realize how much of a die-hard Suicune fanboy he is! (Not that you can blame him! ;D) Well, see ya!**


End file.
